


The Protector

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [19]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to protect you, from what?





	The Protector

If I were to protect you, from what?  
What would I protect you from?  
Am I strong enough to protect you?  
Who am I going to protect you from?

If I were to protect you,  
I’d give my all  
To keep you safe  
To keep you safe and sound

If I were to protect you,  
I’d protect you from all those negative things  
Because I can’t bear to see you sad and broken  
I don’t even want to see you cry

If I were to protect you,  
Maybe I am not that strong  
But I’d still try  
So I could still say that I gave my all to keep you safe

From me  
I’d protect you from me  
Because I don’t want to see you hurt because of me  
I don’t want to see you cry because of me

**Author's Note:**

> If only I could keep you close and far away from me at the same time so I would be able to protect you from myself. But maybe I am selfish. Because I chose to keep you near me.


End file.
